First Date
by Scott da Hedgehog
Summary: Sort of a follow-up to "Amy and Sonic." The title kind of says it all. The two spend the day together at the mall, Twinkle Park, and the movies.


First Date  
  
By: Scott da Hedgehog  
  
This was written as a special present for Samantha's birthday. HAPPY 17th!!!! ^_^  
  
Time period: About a week after the events of "Amy and Sonic"  
  
  
  
The sun rose on what promised to be a pleasant Summer day in Station Square. The city was almost completely rebuilt after the entire episode with Chaos. Twinkle Park had just reopened, and the Casino would not be far behind. Station Square would soon be Mobius' top vacation spot again.  
  
In a small apartment across town, a young Hedgehog named Amy Rose was getting dressed and preparing for the new day. She had planned to do some early morning shopping and then spend the rest of the day doing as little as possible. A day of rest and relaxation was a rare thing in Amy's life. In the past two years she had been kidnapped by a robot named Metal Sonic, had been pursued by another robot named Zero, had seen Chaos attack Station Square, and had had a heart-stopping adventure aboard the Space Colony ARK. Just two weeks before, she had fallen from the Egg Carrier III and almost died! After all of that, a day of rest was a welcome treat!  
  
Amy looked at herself in the mirror. She straightened out her hair…. Uhhh, quills until she was satisfied with how it looked. Of course, even if her quills were a total mess, Amy would still be the most lovely hedgehog around!  
  
Amy picked up a beautiful gold heart-shaped locket on her dresser. She opened it up and looked at the picture inside. It was a picture of Sonic the Hedgehog. The inscription on the locket simply read: "To Amy Rose." Sonic had said that he was going to have more added as soon as he thought of something appropriate to say. Apparently, he hadn't thought of anything yet.  
  
It was only a week ago that Sonic had given her this locket. It was such a wonderful evening. Sonic had admitted his true feelings for her. But she had seen very little of Sonic since they had returned home from the Echidna Island. Amy began to wonder if all the things he had said that night were just empty words or if he really meant it. He had said that he loved her and that he wanted her to be his one and only girlfriend, but they had not even had any real date yet.  
  
Amy placed the locket around her neck. It was gorgeous, not at all the kind of gift she would have expected from Sonic. But she still had doubts if he really loved her.  
  
Amy left her apartment and headed out towards the Station Square Hotel. Her first stop was the Hotel's chao gardens to check on her chao named Spunky. A chao could only be raised in one of these gardens, and most of the citizens of Station Square had at least one chao.  
  
Amy entered the Hotel's chao gardens and whistled for Spunky. One of the little blue creatures ran to her, with a little heart appearing over his (her?) head. Amy gave Spunky a coconut from a nearby tree, which is of course a chao's favorite food. Amy then picked up Spunky and snuggled him/her. She could always count on Spunky to cheer her up.  
  
However, Amy was unaware that she was being watched!  
  
Amy gasped as a pair of hands suddenly covered her eyes!  
  
"Guess who?" a voice said.  
  
Amy caught her breath when she heard the familiar voice. She spun around to face….  
  
"Sonic!" She said. "You almost made me swallow my tongue!"  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry." Sonic the Hedgehog responded. "Let me make sure you didn't swallow it!"  
  
Sonic embraced Amy and kissed her in the mouth. "Nope, I think it's still there!" He said.  
  
"Sonic!" Amy said. "You are one bad boy!" She pretended to slap him.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Sonic said in his usual cocky way.  
  
"Well, what are you doing here?" Amy asked.  
  
"Tails has flown back to the Echidna Island to see our new friends there." Sonic said. "I wasn't just gonna hang around the workshop by myself. I… I wanted to spend some time with you!"  
  
Amy could still not get used to Sonic saying something like that. Up until two weeks ago, he had been doing everything in his power to stay away from her! But Amy's near-death experience had changed Sonic. Or perhaps it had just brought out feelings that were there all along!  
  
"I mean… you don't have anything planned for today, do you?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I was just going to do a little shopping this morning." Amy said. "After that I've got the whole rest of the day free."  
  
"Great!" Sonic said. "We can go to Twinkle Park and take in a movie and…."  
  
"Why Sonic!" Amy said. "Is this a date?"  
  
"You know it is!" Sonic said. He took Amy by the hand. "Let me make it official: Amy Rose, do you want to go on a date?"  
  
"Of course!" said Amy.  
  
Sonic held out his arm, indicating for Amy to take it. "Great! Then let's get started!"  
  
Admittedly, Sonic did not like to shop. Impatient Hedgehog that he was, having to sit and wait for Amy to try on different items was not something that he was particularly fond of.  
  
As Sonic sat in the chair, he looked at the bags and packages filled with things Amy had already bought. "This is a little shopping?" He thought.  
  
Amy appeared out of the dressing room in a new yellow dress. "How does this look, Sonic?"  
  
To Sonic, it looked just like every other dress she had tried on. He said: "It looks real nice, Amy."  
  
"Okay, I think I'll get this one and then we can go." She said.  
  
"Okay." Said Sonic. "We can drop all this off at your place and then go get lunch."  
  
Amy went back into the dressing room. She of course knew that Sonic was just being polite when he told her the dress looked nice. He really didn't know the first thing about dresses or any other clothing. Well, he did wear only shoes and gloves, Amy thought with a laugh. She purchased the new yellow dress and she and Sonic headed out.  
  
As they were leaving the mall, they passed by a lingerie shop. Sonic looked over at Amy and grinned.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to try on something in there?" He said.  
  
"Oh, you!" Amy said as she pretended to slap him again. "I just bet that you'd like to see that wouldn't you?"  
  
Amy saw Sonic blush, something else that she never thought she would see. Amy leaned over and gave him a little kiss on the cheek as they left the mall.  
  
After dropping off everything at Amy's apartment and grabbing a quick lunch of (what else?) chili dogs, the two young Hedgehogs were ready for an afternoon of fun at Twinkle Park.  
  
As they reached the entrance to the park, a familiar looking sign greeted them.  
  
"Look Amy!" Sonic said, "That cute couples deal is back again!"  
  
"As long as there's no 3-ton killer robots this time!" Amy said with a chuckle.  
  
"No, I don't think the park has any of those!" Sonic also chuckled as they got aboard the elevator. "But it does have… that!" Sonic pointed to something inside of the park.  
  
Amy saw that Sonic was pointing at a giant roller coaster which towered above much of the park.  
  
"They call it 'The Mindbender!'" Sonic said. "I rode one just like it in Capital City! It's awesome!"  
  
Amy looked up at the dips and loops. She had a phobia about heights, and falling from the Egg Carrier III had made it worse! "Sonic! You really expect me to get on THAT!"  
  
"Don't worry, Amy!" Sonic said, "It's totally safe! And I'll be right there!"  
  
"Weeeell, alright!" Amy said, "But I pick the next ride! Something closer to the ground!"  
  
"Deal!" said Sonic.  
  
It was a tough fight, but Sonic and Amy managed to get the very front seat on "The Mindbender."  
  
As the coaster began its slow climb up the first hill, Amy started squeezing Sonic a little tighter and a little tighter.  
  
"How did I ever let you talk me into this?"  
  
All Amy could think of was falling from the Egg Carrier III, she became more and more afraid.  
  
As they neared the top of the hill, Sonic saw that Amy was truly frightened. "I shouldn't have made her come on this thing!" he thought. "I totally forgot about her phobia! I'm such an idiot!" Sonic scolded himself.  
  
"Just hold on to me." He said.  
  
The coaster paused at the top of the hill. Amy closed her eyes, not wanting to look down.  
  
"It's alright, Amy!" Sonic said.  
  
Just then, the coaster plunged down the hill. The two Hedgehogs screamed, but for different reasons….  
  
"Amy, I'm sorry!" Sonic said as they exited "The Mindbender."  
  
"It's okay, Sonic!" Amy reassured him.  
  
"No, I completely forgot that you were afraid of heights! I shouldn't have made you go on that thing so soon after you had fallen from the Egg Carrier!" He looked away from Amy. "I'm just a thoughtless jerk!"  
  
"No you're not, Sonic!" Amy looked into Sonic's eyes. "I've seen what a warm and sweet person you are under that badass exterior! Like the night you gave me this!" She showed Sonic the beautiful golden heart-shaped locket. Amy leaned forward and kissed Sonic.  
  
"Oh God, I love you!" Sonic said. "But let me do something to make it up to you!"  
  
"Weeell…" Amy saw a booth nearby, "How about winning me one of those teddy bears?"  
  
"One teddy bear, coming up!" Sonic said.  
  
Sonic picked up a baseball and prepared to hit one of the targets. "Hey look! That target looks just like Eggman!" Sonic laughed.  
  
Sonic missed with his first throw, but his second one knocked over the Eggman target.  
  
"And the gentleman wins a teddy bear for the lovely lady!"  
  
"Give me one of those big ones!" Sonic pointed to the biggest bear he could see.  
  
"Hey, Sonic! Look over there!" Amy pointed at something.  
  
Sonic looked in the direction that Amy had pointed, but he didn't see anything. As he looked back around he saw a big spider right in front of him! Sonic was terrified of spiders! He yelled and jumped back! Just then, he realized that it was a plastic spider. When he saw Amy laughing, he realized who had put the spider in front of him!  
  
"NOW we're even for the roller coaster!" Amy laughed.  
  
Sonic laughed too as he presented Amy with her new teddy bear.  
  
Sonic and Amy went on every ride at Twinkle Park at least once. They made funny faces in the Hall of Mirrors, played a game of "tag" on the Twinkle Circuit, and even went to an old-time photo booth and had their pictures made as couple of Old Western outlaws! They went on the carousel, where they sat on the horses right next to each other and held hands.  
  
As evening approached, they left the park and walked down the street towards the movie theater.  
  
"What movie would you like to see Amy?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Well, as long as they're not still showing 'Chao in Space!'" Amy said.  
  
Sonic chuckled. "How about 'Titantical?' It's got stuff in it that we'll both like!"  
  
"Okay, Sonic!" Amy said. She looked over towards the Station Square Diner. "But first we'd better grab some supper!"  
  
"Okay." Sonic said. "But you deserve a better supper than just some diner! Next date, I'm gonna treat you to a big candlelight spread at the Chez Ritz!"  
  
"Oh, Sonic!" Amy said.  
  
Sonic didn't really know how he would be able to afford the Chez Ritz. Just simply being the most famous Hedgehog on the planet was not enough to get into the Chez Ritz! But he was Sonic the Hedgehog, and he would find some way to do it! And he would do it for Amy!  
  
"Titantical" was a good choice of movie. It had action for Sonic and romance for Amy. Of course, neither of them paid much attention to the plot, they were enjoying snuggling together and stealing the occasional kiss more!  
  
It was late when they left the theater. About the only things still open were the train station and the half-rebuilt Casino.  
  
"I'll walk you home Amy!" Sonic said.  
  
"Thank you, Sonic!" said Amy.  
  
Sonic lifted Amy up in his arms. "C'mon! We'll travel Sonic Express! Just hold on!"  
  
Needless to say, it took only moments to reach Amy's apartment. Amy rested her head on Sonic's shoulder as he carried her, blazing through the streets of Station Square.  
  
"Here we are." Sonic sat Amy down.  
  
Sonic and Amy looked at each other in awkward silence for several moments. Finally, their lips met and they shared a very long kiss.  
  
"Uhhh, Sonic?" Amy asked.  
  
"What is it, Amy?"  
  
"Well, uhhhhh, it's a long way back to Mystic Ruins…."  
  
"That's okay." Sonic said. "I can get there in no time!"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Amy said. "But….. uhhhhh, Tails is away. There's nobody there! Why go back to that old workshop by yourself when you can stay here?"  
  
"Here?" Sonic was sweating bullets. "Tonight? I…. I don't know…."  
  
Amy read his expression. "No, nothing like that, silly! You can sleep on the couch!"  
  
"Oh. Well, alright then!" Sonic said.  
  
It had been a long day, and the two Hedgehogs were soon ready to turn in. Amy placed a spare blanket on the couch. She prepared to go to her bedroom.  
  
"Say Amy?" Sonic asked. "Do you want to do something tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure!" Amy said.  
  
Sonic and Amy kissed again. This one was very long and passionate.  
  
They stopped and looked at each other. They both wanted to make love very badly, but it was too soon, it was not the right time yet. They had pretty much their entire lives ahead of them and there would be plenty of time for… that later.  
  
"Good night, Amy!"  
  
"Good night, Sonic!"  
  
Amy closed the door to her room. Sonic lay down on the couch. He realized just how fortunate he was to know Amy Rose. He had always been at least secretly fond of her, but after today, he realized just how special she truly was to him. And someday, he thought, when we're both old enough and Robotnik is no longer a threat; I think I'll pop the big question… No, I KNOW I'll pop the big question!  
  
Sonic drifted off to sleep. It had been a truly wonderful day all around!  
  
THE END 


End file.
